Wolf in Me
by AssassinWolf
Summary: Just because Henry had finally accepted his inner wolf, didn't mean he could control it. So what happens when his wolf decides to take charge when Henry wont? HenryWill
1. Taken Over

**Well I got a few request for a sequal for my last Will/Henry ff, but I couldn't think of one. But I did think of a completly new plot. So I hope my fans like!**

**Title: Wolf in Me: Taking Over**

**Summary: Just because Henry had finally accepted his inner wolf, didn't mean he could control it. So what happens when his wolf decides to take charge when Henry wont?**

**Rated: T for now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or any of its characters. If I did, Henry and Will would be together by now.**

**AN: reference to episode 7 (The Five)**

**_This story is being edited and is currently on hiatus (or atleast until I am done editing and add the next two chapters). Please bare with me and I am sorry for the long wait I have put my reader through._**

* * *

**Wolf in Me: Chapter 1  
****Taken Over**

Will Zimmerman was very frustrated. He was just trying to find one Henry Foss, but even that was impossible. He couldn't find his anywhere; his bedroom, his workroom, hell even big guy hadn't seen him. He hadn't seen or talked to Henry in three days. Usually that didn't bother him since he knew the man was always busy, but something in the back of his mind said something was wrong.

His brisk walk made him pass the library, but movement caught his eye and made him backtrack. Helen Magnus, the leader of the sanctuary, was walking back to a desk, her arms laden with books. Maybe she could help him.

His footsteps barely made any sound on the carpeted floor, but he knew she knew he was there.

"Hey Will, your up early."

He blinked in surprised; it was early? What time was it? He mentally shook his head and casually stood in front of her, "Have you seen Henry?"

Helen shook her head, "Haven't seen him since yesterday." Her voice was what betrayed her. She was a good liar, Will knew this for a fact, but something was off. Her eyes seemed to be looking at something past his head, her left hand twitched, and she shifted her body. She was lying.

"What happened?"

She shook her head, "Nothing besides the usual. Like I said, I haven't seen him since yesterday."

He shook his head, "You promised me you wouldn't keep any more secrets from me, or is the deal off now?"

Helen frowned and her guard dropped. She slumped in the chair, and rubbed the base of her nose. It was the first time he'd seen her so…exhausted. "I promised him I wouldn't say anything, but eventually the word would get out." She stood up from the desk and motioned him to follow. "I know I promised you not to keep anymore secrets, but this was something I promised him."

She led him to the farthest corner of the large library; one of the many places he had yet to explore. She reached out and touched a part of the wood walls, before giving it a firm push. There was a loud hiss, and a large portion of the wall beside her hand slid to the side. Will raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

The place had been dark, but when the secret door slid open, the lights automatically came on. It illuminated a small hallway, before it dropped off into a set of stairs. The stairs themselves curled around each other in a spiral design. It was warm, Will noted, even as they descended the long flight of stairs. The lack of noise was not reassuring in the least.

The stairs opened up to a large space filled with monitoring equipment, and a small desk with a chair; a glass wall being it's main attribute. There was other door beside the window, but he paid no attention to it. Will bypassed the equipment and went straight to the glass. What he saw shocked him.

A brown werewolf was pacing back and forth, obviously angry. But it wasn't the sight of a werewolf that shocked him, it was the sight of seeing a _familiar _werewolf. "Wha?"

Helen stood beside him, her eyes following the wolf below; "Every since you were attacked by the creature over two months ago, and his decision not to go with the surgery, it seemed like he was getting control of his wolf. At least, that's what I thought. But two days ago, I found his room torn apart, and he was in the middle of it all, unconscious, and a wolf. It seems like the wolf has finally taken him over.

"He made me promise him that if it ever came down this, that I had to lock him up, and never let him out until I found a way to save him. If I didn't, he would spend the rest of him life locked up. I didn't want to do it, but I promised him."

"You were looking for a cure; when you were in the library." She nodded but didn't say anything.

He watched as Henry - or the wolf - pace back and forth in his grassy confident. It's when he noticed the injury on the right shoulder; "What happened to him?"

"He's been trying to get out, constantly ramming his shoulder into the door. I tried to bandage him, but I cannot get within ten feet from him. And I'm afraid to tranquilize him."

"I want to see him."

"Will.."

Will laid a hand on the glass, "Please." He didn't know what it was, but his heart tugged in his chest, and his body told him to go to the wolf.

He saw Helen nod in his peripheral vision as she typed in the numbers to unlock the door; "Alright."

He walked over to the door and paused. His heart thundered in his chest, his blood rushed to his ears. He took a deep breath and his senses cleared. The automatic locked clicked and the door eases open an inch. Even through the crack in the door, he could hear the thundering growls of a wolf that brought chills down his spine. He put his hand to the door and pushed it open.


	2. The Wolf

**This was supposed to be in chapter one, but things got messed up when I posted it and I accidentally posted chapter 1 twice in the same chapter. Thanks Hedrazar for catching that! Anyways here is chapter two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or any of its characters!**

**AN: With only a subtle glimpse of Henry's wolf form, I'm kinda guessing on it. I'm using a reference picture. **

* * *

**Wolf in Me: Chapter 2  
The Wolf**

The wolf - Henry, Will told himself - was growling at him. He was tall, maybe up to his waist if he got close enough; and Henry was only on four legs. He was something out of a fantasy book: he was half humanoid half wolf, he could stand on four legs and maybe even two, and he was covered in coarse brown fur. He had sharp claws and long pointed ears. The jaws, which were opened as the wolf growled, were shaped just like a wolf. His piercing gold eyes seemed to just mesmerize you.

Blood oozed out of an open wound of his right front leg, and the fur on that side was covered with blood. If he looked closer, he could see another wound on the left paw, where he had clawed himself raw.

A low whine brought him made his gaze snap back to Henry. He had moved closer to him and Will was startled he didn't notice the movement. Henry's head was lowered, almost to the ground, and he was whining. Slowly, as not to scare him, Will lowered himself to Henry's height and stuck out his hand, palm up. Henry whined and limped up to him. Will's fear nearly skyrocketed, but he forced himself to stay calm.

Henry cautiously sniffed Will all over, as if trying to make sure the human was real. When he made a full turn, he nudged Will's hand. Will frowned and didn't know what to do. Henry nudged the humans hand again, and rubbed against it. In a slow movement, he gently placed his hand between the wolf ears. Henry whined and leaned into the touch, wanting more.

Will smiled and scratched behind the wolf ears. He laughed as Henry seemed to purr and lean into the touch. It seemed odd, petting Henry (even a werewolf) like a dog, but he seemed to like it.

There was a shuffle behind them and Henry flew past Will with a growl, putting himself between Will and the intruder. Will whirled around also, almost fallen over in the sudden movement of both himself and the wolf.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," it was Helen.

Will stood and walked over to Henry, who was still growling. He put his hand on the wolf's back and let his fingers glide through the fur. Henry's growls slowly turned into nothing, but he still stood between the two humans.

"Do you know why he is doing this?"

Helen shook her head, "I have no clue, but I haven't been though all the books yet. I thought you might want to have a look."

Will paused in fingering the fur; "What about Henry. I don't want to leave him hear."

Helen looked at him. He seemed different, almost out of character. It wasn't like him, and it worried her a little, but she'd put it in the back of her mind for now. "I will allow him to stay in the library and here, since he has gotten rather attached to you." She looked at Henry; use tongue was out in obvious pleasure as Will ran his hands through his fur. "Since I can't go near him, can you bandage his wounds?"

Helen tossed him a roll of bandage and he caught it. Will allowed a small smile, "Thank you."

When Helen was sure and gone, he patched up the wounds on Henry's leg and paw before leading him back upstairs into the library. As Will collected books, the werewolf stayed by his side.

There was a lot on werewolves; he had grabbed ten books but there might have been another thirty on the shelves. There were also a larger number of book on wolves themselves. With Henry dozing at his feet, he began to work.

It was fascinating that there was so many books on werewolves; from myths to legends to actual truths. In his second trip to the shelves, he had been lucky enough to find a journal written by someone who studied werewolves.

_Werewolves are fascinating and mysterious creators. From the information I gathered, werewolves tend to be solitary. The only time they would join a pack was if to find a mate or find protection. Contrary to popular belief, the moon does not effect werewolf transformation. Werewolves can transform at anytime. I am not sure what the moon exactly does to them. I will have to find out more._

_Werewolf packs seem to be almost like wolf packs; even in human form. A wolf pack has a definite social structure and rules of conduct. The pack leaders are the alpha male and female. These two animals are dominant over all the other wolves in the pack. The alpha male and female are the only wolves that breed and produce pups in the pack, and they also get to eat first at kills._

_The alpha pair has the greatest amount of social freedom among all the pack members, but they are not "leaders" in the human sense of the term. The alphas do not give the other wolves orders; rather, they simply have the most freedom in choosing where to go, what to do, and when to do it. The rest of the pack usually follows. There are various subordinates, who dominate the omega. The omega is the lowest. It is the baby-sitter and usually more puppy than wolf. In larger packs, there may be also be a beta wolf or wolves - a "second-in-command" to the alphas._

_The social structure of the wolf pack changes from year to year. Wolves in the pack move up and down in the "pecking order" or hierarchy. A wolf lower down in the pecking order may challenge an alpha wolf for pack leadership. If the alpha wolf loses this challenge, it will likely go off on its own, find another mate, and start a new pack. Wolves very low in the pecking order (that are constantly picked on by the other pack members) may also leave the pack. They become lone wolves until they either form their own pack or on rare occasions join an existing wolf pack._

_Werewolf packs are a little more interesting when it comes to things. Werewolves, no matter were he or she is in the pack, are allowed to mate (although, for example, a male of a low status picks a female of a higher status, the female has a risk of being as low as her mate)._

_Like wolves, werewolves seem to mate for life (in most cases as it may seem). I am not sure of the mating rituals werewolves to in both their human and wolf form, but the only thing I have learned that once a male has chosen a mate, he will become possessive over the female. He will even fight the alpha, if tempted enough, for the female._

The journal slipped out of Will's hand and landed on the desk. Henry looked up and whined. Will placed a hand on his head and he relaxed.

A million thoughts were going through his head. Was this what was going on? Did Henry - or the wolf - see him as a mate? Will shook his head; no, he was just over imagining things.

'Then why do I want it to be true?' He thought. Again, he banished that thought from his head. He knew he liked Henry - more than a crush but not lust - but he knew Henry didn't feel the same way, or even swing that way.

He looked down at Henry, who was looking at him with his head tilted. Will smiled and laid his hand on the furry head; "Come on, lets go to bed." Henry stood up, allowing Will to get up from the chair, but whined. "What's wrong."

Henry looked back at the hidden door that led to the room and whined again. Will laughed, "Alright, as long as you promise not to scare or eat any of the residents, you can come with me." Henry yipped happily and ran ahead of Will. Will just shook his head and followed the werewolf out.


	3. The Hunt is On

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sanctuary  
**

**AN: and for all those who have never studied wolves or have never really been around them; wolves do bark. It's a gruff bark, almost turning into a howl, but it is a bark.  
**

* * *

**Wolf in Me: Chapter 3  
The Hunt is On**

Somewhere between dreaming and waking, his brain registered that his front was very warm, and his back was cold. His brain also registered that his pillow was moving. Unless he missed the memo, pillows didn't move.

He opened one eye, but found his vision blocked by brown fuzz. He blinked and sat back a little, trying to get better sight. Sometime during the night, Henry had moved from the floor to the bed, curling up against Will.

The slight movement was enough to wake the werewolf, as he yawned and opened his eyes. He seemed to grin when his golden eyes spotted Will and his tail wagged. He gave a gruff bark and Will tiredly patted his head.

"Morning to you too." Will yawned and rolled out of bed. The cold hardwood floor made him shiver - and making him cranky. He huffed and quickly made his way to the bathroom, grabbing clothes on the way. He paused before closing the door and looked back at Henry, who was still laying on the bed; watching the human. Will was almost tempted to say 'stay', but thought against it.

The warm water was a relief on his tired muscles and head. Another good thing about showers, they helped him think. He chuckled to chuckled to himself and shook water out of his eyes. He was already thinking too much.

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. Henry's face faded into his brain. The way his smile seemed to light up the room, especially when he got new technology. The warmth in his eyes, and the fire too, when he got so determined to do something. He could see him clearly in his mind, and he could hear the man laughing as if he was right there with him.

The sensation in his stomach grew. It aroused him and scared him. It was as if, as if I was falling for the man.

His eyes snapped open and he gasped. Was he falling for Henry? That was what he was feeling, all this time? This was what love was? That every time he was around him it felt like he was one step from plunging into the abyss?

Will yelped and jumped away from the water. When had the water turned cold? Hi whole body was shivering as if it was plunged in ice. He sneezed and quickly dried off and slipped into warm clothes. He didn't bother with his hair, it never stayed the way he wanted it to.

When he walked out of the bathroom, Henry was still lying on the bed, apparently sleeping. But when Will took a step foreword, the werewolf's head lifted up and his tail started waging again.

Will crossed his arms, "What are you, a dog? Come on, I'm hungry, and I bet you are too." Henry was quick to get off the bed and before Will could even blink, the werewolf was standing beside him, once again on four legs. "I've always wondered, can you stand on two legs?"

Henry huffed and easily pushed himself on hind legs; easily keeping balance. He was taller than Will, almost by four inches, and he looked more muscular than he did. After showing Will he could also walk, he went back down to four legs. Will blinked, "You like four legs better?" Henry huffed again.

"Alright, now before we go, lets check your wounds." Will bent down and started easing the bandages off, going slow enough not to jar the wounds. When he got them off, he was surprised to see a patch of skin where the wounds once was. "Huh, werewolves heal fast. Maybe I should read that journal a little more. Come on, let's go."

The halls were deserted when the pair made their way to the dining hall. The werewolf beside him was curious to his surroundings, but Will was nervous. Henry had noticed this a few times, but Will just told him he was fine.

In all truth he wasn't. His main worry was what Helen would say when she saw Henry walk into the dining room with him. She would be furious, if he could guess. This nervousness also coupled with the uneasiness he felt in the shower. He really was in love with Henry, and he never saw it coming until it hit him right in the face.

"Hey Will! Who's the newcomer?" Will pivoted around as Ashley skipped up to him, she was obviously in a good mood this morning. Beside him, Henry shifted and started to growl at Ashley. Ashley's eyes grew big and she held her hands up in surrender, "Will?"

Will reached him hand out and slapped Henry's nose; hard enough to get the point across, but not hard enough to hurt him. Henry whined and his body lowered in submission. Will laid a comforting hand on the werewolf's head before looking at Ashley; "Ash, this is Henry."

"Henry? As in our lovable, techno babble, Henry?"

Will nodded, "It seems his wolf has taken over. Magnus and I still have no clue why it has happened. She would like to run some tests, but she couldn't get close to him."

Ashley raised an eyebrow, "And you have?"

Will shrugged, "Don't ask me." That was a lie, and he knew it. He already had a speculation of why Henry's wolf had let him get close, but he didn't want to act on it.

Ashley shrugged, "Well as long as you have him under control, mum will probably know what to do." She grinned and skipped past them. "Come on, I heard big guy was making blue berry pancakes."

As they walked, Will noticed how Henry stayed close to him; close enough where his leg was always bumping the wolf. Ashley noticed this and kept giggling, even when Will's scowl got bigger. Henry just kept up the act of playing innocent.

The smell of blueberry's wafted into their noses and soon as they entered the dining room and Ashley took off running to get a seat. It seemed Helen was already there, reading a printout. Helen looked up at the noise and smiled when she noticed Ashley. When she noticed who had followed behind her daughter, she frowned.

"Will."

"Magnus, I'm sorry. He didn't want to go back, and he hasn't done anything wrong. And I was going to the library after breakfast to do more research."

Helen glared at him for a moment, but sighed, "It wont matter. We have a mission after this." Henry's ears perked up, and Will slid into a seat across from Ashley to hear what it was about.

"It seems that a creature has been terrorizing a town in Alaska. I wasn't sent all the details, but it seems the creature is a giant fox. It has already killed ten people, and I don't want to make it anymore." She paused when Bigfoot entered with a large stack of pancakes and a large bowl of meat for Henry. "Usually I would only go with Ashley, but it seems this creature is more allusive than the others we have encountered. We will be splitting up; Ashley, me, and then you and Henry. I know you hate it Will, but your going to have to use a gun."

Will winced but nodded, "I have never heard of any mythological creature in the resemblance of the fox in any Alaskan tale, but I will keep my mind open.

Helen nodded, "Good enough. We will leave in one hour."

* * *

The plane ride was quiet as everyone prepared last minute things for the hunt. Helen, before they had left, told them it was a shoot and kill mission if it came to it. She would rather keep it alive, but it might be too violent.

Ashley was sprawled out on one of the plane benches, her feet propped on her mother lap, sleeping. Helen was looking over a few notes, but her gazes always seemed elsewhere. Henry was asleep at his feet, also catching up on sleep he would need. Every once in a while he would look up at Will, but he would settle down again.

Will had a few ideas of what the creature might be - Kistune or Kyuubi from Japan, Teumessian fox from Greece, and a lot others from Japan - but he would need a defiant look to understand. When the plane finally landed and they got off the plane, his knees were still and it was instantly cold. It was a warm fifty degrees, and even with all his winter gear, he was still cold.

He watched and Henry jump off the last few stairs and into a small pile of snow. He seemed to grin and he leapt from one snow mound to the next. Will rolled his eyes and looked around him.

The pilot had managed to land them a few miles from a base of a mountain, which was covered in trees. Actually, all around them was trees and more trees. At least there wasn't a whole lost of snow, just a couple patches from what he could see.

"Will, Ashley!" Will turned just in time to catch a large backpack. He stumbled a bit, but managed to right himself. "I talked to the pilot," Helen continued. "He said there was a man that lived on top of the mountain who has seen the fox. Ashley and I will go straight up, but Will, I want you and Henry to go up the east side a little. There is a small town on the east side of the mountain. See what information you can gather and then meet us up at the cabin. There is a map in the side pocket of the bag with the coordinates. There is radios in there too if you run into any trouble."

Will nodded and watched as mother and daughter walked away. He looked down at Henry, who was once again at his heals. "Look's like it's just me and you now."


	4. The Fox and the Wolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary. All wolf information found in this story was found here: http:// www. wolf country .net /information/ WolfPack .html**

**

* * *

**

**Wolf in Me: Chapter 4  
The Fox and the Wolf**

Will had been on a couple of camping trips with his family when he was little, but nothing as isolated as this. The air froze his nostrils when he breathed too deep, and his face was cold twenty minutes into the hike.

Even with flat surface to the village, it still took a lot out of them. After a while, Will began to find the atmosphere a little spooky, which was funny because he dealed with abnormals on a day to day basis. He didn't expect the trees to be so dark, and the shadow of the mountain made it seem like it was later in the day than it actually was.

Henry seem content following at Will's heals, and he wondered off only a few times for a minute. Even with Henry at his side and the weight of a pistol on his leg, he still wasn't very comfortable with his situation.

Will hated guns; hated to use them, hated to carry one. But unknown to the Sanctuary residents - except for maybe Helen - he had been practicing. When he had a few minutes to spare, he would spend it at the shooting range, trying to get his aim right. The thought of protected himself only floated across his mind a few times, but the thought of protecting his family was a constant thing.

The duo only stopped a few times - either to get something to eat or to rest their legs - but they didn't make camp until the sun started sinking. Double checking his map, he nodded in acceptance and looked at Henry.

"We're going to have to set up camp here for tonight. We still have about three miles to go before we reach the town." Henry seemed to nod and them plopped on the ground where he was standing.

Will set his backpack on a rock that was protruding from the earth. He dug into the front pocket and brought out two beef jerky, throwing one to Henry. Taking a bite, he looked around for a good place to set up the tent. He found a good flat spot and grabbed a ground cloth from the bag, laying it down on the cold ground. The tent was easy to set up, since it was small and could only fit two people comfortably. Somewhere off in the distance, a wolf howled, and it's pack answered. Henry's head popped up at the sound, but relaxed when their was no more noise.

After he made sure the tent wasn't going anywhere, Will slipped into the tent and closed it up. Henry was contently laying in the corner, watching the human do his work. Will grabbed a few more pieces of beef jerky when he pulled out a sleeping bag. It would be cold tonight, but he had grabbed an extra blanket just incase it got too cold.

Will settled into his sleeping bag as the wind began to pick up outside. Henry had fallen into an easy sleep, but sleep would not come to him. He was tired from the days hike, but his mind was on overdrive. He had brought the journal that had detailed information about werewolves, and he was itching to read it.

He tried to ignore that itch, he really did, but his mind overrode everything. Slipping quietly out of the sleeping bag, he grabbed the journal and a flash light. With a quick glance at Henry, he began to read:

__

With my times with werewolves, I found that they - if you exclude their human-like shape - are not that different than wolves.

__

Wolves communicate not only by sound (such as yipping, growling, and howling), but also by body language. This ranges from subtle signals-such as a slight shift in weight-to the obvious, like rolling on the back as a sign of submission.

- A dominant wolf stands stiff legged and tall. The ears are erect and forward, and the hackles bristle slightly. Often the tail is held vertical and curled toward the back. This display shows the wolf's rank to all others in the pack. A dominant lupine may stare penetratingly at a submissive one, pin it to the ground, "ride up" on its shoulders, or even stand on its hind legs.

- In active submission, the entire body is lowered, and the lips and ears are drawn back. Sometimes active submission is accompanied by a rapid thrusting out of the tongue and lowering of the hindquarters. The tail is placed down, or halfway or fully between the legs, and the muzzle often points up to the more dominant animal. The back may be partially arched as the submissive wolf humbles itself to its superior. (A more arched back and more tucked tail indicate a greater level of submission.)

- Passive submission is more intense than active submission. The wolf rolls on its back and exposes its vulnerable throat and underside. The paws are drawn into the body. This is often accompanied by whimpering.

- An angry lupine's ears are erect, and its fur bristles. The lips may curl up or pull back, and the incisors are displayed. The wolf may also snarl.

- A frightened wolf tries to make its body look small and therefore less conspicuous. The ears flatten down against the head, and the tail may be tucked between the legs, as with a submissive wolf. There may also be whimpering or barks of fear, and the wolf may arch its back.

- A defensive wolf flattens its ears against its head. An aggressive wolf snarls and its fur bristles. The wolf may crouch, ready to attack if necessary.

- Pulling back of the ears shows a lupine is suspicious. In addition, the wolf narrows its eyes. The tail of a wolf that senses danger points straight out, parallel to the ground.

- A relaxed wolf's tail points straight down, and the wolf may rest sphinxlike or on its side. The wolf's tail may also wag. The further down the tail droops, the more relaxed the wolf is.

- An aroused wolf's tail points straight out, and the wolf may crouch as if ready to spring.

- As dogs do, a lupine may wag its tail if it is in a joyful mood. The tongue may loll out of the mouth.

- A wolf that is hunting is tensed, and therefore the tail is horizontal and straight.

- A playful lupine holds its tail high and wags it. The wolf may frolic and dance around, or bow by placing the front of its body down to the ground, while holding the rear high, sometimes wagged. This is reminiscent of the playful behavior executed in domestic dogs.

Wolves, and werewolves, howl for several reasons. Howling helps pack members keep in touch, allowing them to effectively communicate in thickly forested areas or over great distances. Furthermore, howling helps to summon pack members to a specific location. Howling can also serve as a declaration of territory, as portrayed by a dominant wolf's tendency to respond to a human imitation of a "rival" individual in an area that the wolf considers its own. This behavior is also stimulated when a pack has something to protect, such as a fresh kill. As a rule of thumb, large packs will more readily draw attention to themselves than will smaller packs. Adjacent packs may respond to each others' howls, which can mean trouble for the smaller of the two. Thus, wolves tend to howl with great care. Wolves will also howl for communal reasons.

Wolves will howl at different tones and varying pitches, which tends to prevent a listener from accurately estimating the number of wolves involved. This concealment of numbers makes a listening rival pack wary of what action to take. For example, confrontation could mean bad news if the rival pack gravely underestimates the howling pack's numbers.

A long, drawn out cry echoed around the tent; making both human and werewolf heads snap up. The cry echoed again, this time closer. Henry growled and went to the tent door, and Will got up and went with him; his hand on the gun.

A full moon shone above them, shedding little light on the forest around them. The wind was calm, and the trees stood still. It was completely silent.

He should have seen it, heard it, something.

One moment he was standing beside Henry, looking out into the darkness, the next he was on his back with a large fox on top of him.

Sharp teeth dug into his left shoulder and claws dug into his side, and he had to bite his lip from crying out. He tried to reach for the gun, but every time he moved, the fox dug his teeth and claws in deeper.

The attacking fox didn't even notice Henry until it was too late. In a bone crunching move, Henry had slammed his whole body into the fox, causing it to fly off of Will. Will sat up, clutching his side with his good arm. He got a good look at the fox that that attacked him.

It was large, almost as large as a grizzly bear. Even with the minimal light of the moon, he could see that the fox's fur was orange-red in color. What caught his eye, was the two tails that swished back and forth with aggression.

Henry charged at the fox again, who was getting up off the forest floor. They collided with a loud crack, almost like thunder. The fox was the first to get off the forest and ran, followed by Henry.

"Henry!" But is was too late. Will cursed and scrambled to his feet. He could feel the blood oozing between his fingers, and his shoulder throbbed, but he ignored it as he grabbed a flashlight and followed the two animals.

He felt like he had been running for hours, but it couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes. His shoulder hurt and his side burned, but he didn't dare stop. He had to find Henry. The sounds of a battle faded in and out of his hearing. He tried to follow, but every time he thought he located the scene, it would shift again.

A loud yelp sounded close to him and then there was silence, total silence. His heart froze in his chest, and he ran. He ran with all his might. The wounds were no longer hurting; he was going off of adrenaline.

He stumbled into a clearing and when he saw made his heart stop. Henry was laying on the forest floor, bleeding from multiple wounds, the fox nowhere in sight. And he was human. Will stumbled over to the prone Henry. He was laying on the ground, turned onto his side. He leaned over and checked his pulse; it was strong and steady. He was unconscious, but breathing and alive.

He couldn't stay awake any longer. With the thought of Will safe floated through his mind, he succumbed to the darkness.


	5. Sunute the DemiGoddess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary**

**_Plase don't skip over this chapter. I have added new stuff to it. _**

* * *

**Wolf in Me: Chapter 5  
Sunute the Demi-Goddess**

It was cold, which was kind of odd; his room was usually pretty warm. And there was something poking him, just under his chin. He growled and swatted it away, only to have to return, this time it was poking his stomach. He groaned and rolled over, burying her face in the furs. He sat up right, this was his room, he dint have any furs! Memories - fox attacking, Henry fighting - all came rushing back to him.

Will threw off the furs covering him and found his wounds had been healed, leaving only a small scar. He whipped his head around, and spotted Henry only a few feet from him; still human. He rushed over to him, ignoring the slight dizziness from the fast movement. He check Henry once over, and found his wounds were also healed. His breath was coming out slow and even, and his pulse was strong. Both of them where still alive, but how? Where were they?

A low whimpering sounded behind him and he whipped his head around, but he relaxed. A small fox kit, not even a month old, was huddled in the corner of - now he semi-knew where they were - the cave. He smiled and crouched down to its level; "Come here boy, come on. I'm not going to hurt you." The kit wined but started to him, slowly, afraid of him. "Come on, it's ok."

He was only a foot away from here, and reluctant to go any further. Will smiled and held out his hand, slowly, as to not to scare him. The kit leaned as far as he could to sniff it, but he was just too small. He landed muzzle landed on the ground. The pup yipped and Will laughed, scooping him up in his arms. He squirmed for a moment, but he nuzzled him, and he calmed down. This was pure instinct to him, but he knew it was right. The kit barked and licked his face, sending Will in a fit of giggles.

"I see my kit likes you."

Will looked behind him and gasped. He let the kit go and scrambled over to Henry, putting himself between him and the beast this time; "Please don't hurt us."

The fox seemed to frown, "I am sorry if I have scared you. I will not harm you."

"But you attacked us! Why didn't you just finish us?"

"Look closer, boy!" The fox snapped back, a hint of growl in her voice.

Will did look closer. The same orange-red fur sent chills down his spine, but the one tail that twitched back and fourth allowed him to relax, "Sorry, I thought you were the one that attacked us." He sat down beside Henry's sleeping body, ready to spring just in case.

The fox kit barked and happily trotted over to Will's lap, as if the anger and fear in the air was nothing to him.

The larger fox laughed, "I am sorry if my kit is bothering you. He has always been the curious of the bunch."

Will smiled and ran a hand down the kit's fur, "He is not bothering me. What about the other fox? The one with the two tails?"

The fox growled, "That bastard of a demi-god thinks he is better than the rest of us. He sees humans as inferior beings, and wants to kill them all."

Will's eyes widened in surprise, "You're a demi-god?"

The fox smiled and bowed, "Sunute of the fox demi-gods. It is a pleasure to meet you…"

"Will."

"Will. And what of the man behind you. He is a - oh what do humans call them - werewolf?"

Will nodded, "Henry. He has been in wolf form for the past few days, it seemed like his wolf had taken over. But now, he is human."

"Ah, that is a mystery."

Will nodded and looked at Sunute, "Thank you for healing us. As soon as I can find our partners, we can destroy the other demi-god."

Sunute bowed again, "Thank you. I would do it myself, but taking care of my family is preoccupying."

Will nodded. He just had to find a way to contact Helen and Ashley first, and he had left everything back at the campsite.

A low groan startled him out of his thoughts and he jumped around; "Henry?"

"S'my name. Don't ware it out."

Will laughed and ran a calming hand through the werewolf's hair, "How are you feeling."

Henry groaned and his eyes fluttered open, "Like I was hit by a train. How bad am I?"

"Not even as close as you feel. Henry, do you remember what happened?"

Henry's eyes looked into Will's, "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"What for? I could have killed you!"

Will blinked in surprise, "But you didn't! And you saved my life!"

"Look at me, I'm a monster Will. I could hurt you, and anyone else in the Sanctuary."

Will scowled and got up, walking out of the cave. The pain in his heart tightens with each step. He presses his right hand just slightly above his heart to will the pain away, but it refuses to leave. He knows that the pain is not physical and cannot be removed so easily, he also knows that he lost something very important – probably _the_ most important thing – in his shattered life. Henry was the most important thing to him, and Henry had rejected him.

It was morning, if he could guess by the sun, around seven. The cave was on top of a small slope, looking out into the forest. It was cool and the tattered clothes he wore didn't help matters, but he wouldn't move.

"Excuse me."

Will blinked and looked down. A small fox, though taller than most normal fox's, sat in front of him, a package on the ground; "Hi there."

The small fox yipped and nudged the package with his nose, "Mama said to give this to you. She also sent my sisters to find your partners."

He smiled and bent down, and patted the fox's head, "Thank you." The fox nodded and scampered into the cave.

The small package held a new shirt and a heavy winter coat. He grinned and slipped his ruined shirt on and slipped the new one on along with the coat. They both fit perfectly, even if the coat was a little to big.

"I see they fit."

Will yelped and jumped around, his heart pounding. A women, looking no more in her twenties, stood at the entrance of the cave. Her orange hair was held up in a high pony tail, and it seemed to shine in the morning light. She held sky blue eyes and three whisker marks adorned each cheek. She wore a simple out fit of black baggy pants and a red t-shirt.

Will frowned, "Sunute?

Sunute nodded and grinned, showing off sharp canines, "Yes, it is I. Demi-gods have human forms too, and I rather like my human form."

Will nodded and went back to watching the landscape around him, "How many kids do you have? The one that gave me clothing talked about more."

Sunute walked up and stood beside him, "I have four kits: two daughters and two sons. We can only have one, maybe two, kits at a time."

"Can any of them change into their human forms."

Sunute shook her head, "It will be centuries before they learn how to achieve their human forms. Although my oldest is showing signs of transformation."

Will nodded. He was curious about demi-gods, as he had never met one, but he had one question that he wanted answered, but was afraid to ask.

As if she could read his mind she spoke, "I know you are curious about my mate. He died many years ago, when he fought with Lakuta, the evil demi-god you and your mate fought."

Will frowned, "He isn't my mate."

"Oh. Do you want him to be?"

Will blushed and shook his head, "No."

Sunute laughed, "Even a human can tell you are lying."

Will sighed and he gazed out with unseeing eyes, "When I first met Henry, I was shy. I mean, I had just found out that abnormals existed and my boss kept on introducing me to very one, my head was spinning. But when we became closer, I knew something was different. I wanted to be friends with him, and I wanted to get close to him. Every time he smiled or laughed, I wanted to do something to make him smile again. When he was sad I wanted to hold him and make her feel better. I had this need to be with him.

I put these feelings off, thinking it was just a reaction to having a close friend. But when I saw Henry stuck in his wolf form, and being attacked, those feeling were there, stronger than ever. I think I love him. But I know he doesn't like me in the same way."

"You never know."

Will blinked and looked at the demi-goddess, "What?"

Sunute didn't answer, but nodded to the forest, "Your friends are here."

Will ignored Sunute's statement about Henry and turned to the forest. Indeed, it seemed, the daughters of the demi-goddess had found Helen and Ashley.

"Will!" Ashley yelled and before he could even say hi, he was knocked over by said blond. "Are you alright?"

Will groaned, "Will be if I could breath."

Ashley laughed and got off of him, "Sorry."

"That's alright," Ashley laughed again and helped him on his feet.

Helen reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure your alright?"

Will nodded, "Sunute helped us. Henry's ok too, and he's human again."

Ashley's grin widened and she ran past Will into the cave, obviously going to pounce on Henry this time. Helen shook her head and looked past Will to see Sunute looking between the cave and the humans in front of her.

She looked at Will and raised an eyebrow, "You have a lot to tell us."

Will nodded and looked back at the cave, where Sunute was waving them in, "Yeah, it's going to take a while."

* * *

Will shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't that his seat was uncomfortable - on the contrary, the furs where quite warm - it was just the Sunute had placed him beside Henry. He glared at her back as she cooked some meat.

"Why don't we start with you guys first," Helen suggested as she played with the youngest kit.

Will nodded, "After we split up, Henry and I managed to get within a few hours walk of the town before it was dark. I set up the tent and Henry had gone to bed. I couldn't sleep so I began to read a bit from the journal. I don't know how long had passed, but sometime during the night, a sharp cry echoed outside the tent. Henry got up and wanted to investigate and I went with him.

One of us should have seen it, or something. But one minute I was standing beside Henry looking out into the darkness and the next I was on my back and a large fox - a demi-god - was on top of me. It had bitten into my shoulder and his claws had dug into my side.

The fox didn't even notice Henry, so Henry had the advantage of attacking it. The two attacked each other, and Henry followed the fox as it tried to escape. I followed them and I found Henry, bleeding on the forest floor; human. I thought he was dead."

Will spoke the last part so softly, Helen almost didn't hear it. She laid a comforting hand on his; "What happened next?"

"I found them," Sunute spoke as she set a leaf of cooked meat between the group. "Everything in this world gives off an aura. When I felt Lakuta's - the demi-god that attacked them - aura so close to my home, I went to investigate. I found them and brought them back here."

"What about this Lakuta? Is he around here?" Ashley piped up.

Sunute shook her head and sat down beside Will, "He is either not around or he is hiding his aura very well."

"What did you guys find out?" Henry asked, almost scaring Will. The werewolf had been quiet this whole time; staring and picking at his food.

"The man we talked to didn't have much information. He just said he saw the fox while hunting."

Ashley rubbed her nose, "What unnerved me was that that the whole place smelled like blood."

Sunute frowned, "What did he look like?"

"He had orange hair and really dark eyes. They might have been black," Ashley shivered. "They were really creepy."

Sunute growled, "Damn, I should have known."

"What is it?" Will asked.

"It seems like the idiot is posing as a human. The blood you smelled was probably human."

Ashley pounded her fist on the floor, "Damnit! We could have had him!"

Helen put a hand on her shoulder, "Ashley, we didn't know."

"Then what are we going to do? We left the camp behind and I don't know if it is still intact."

Helen nodded, "That's alright, we have all the firepower in our bags. We're going to have to set a trap, something that will draw his attention."

"He loves the smell of human blood," Sunute interrupted.

"Human blood it is. We can set up a few spring traps, and if that doesn't work, hopefully the fire power will."

"I am sorry I am to of no use," Sunute said and bowed to the group.

Will laid a hand on hers, "It is alright. You have a family you need to take care of."

"Then it's settled then. We will head out tomorrow."


	6. I'm Sorry

**Here it is, finally! A new chapter! Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Wolf in Me: Chapter 6  
I'm Sorry**

A large, brown wolf slunk from shadow to shadow. He was large than a normal wolf, almost the size of a bear, but he still made no noise while stalking his prey. His prey was something of an unknown: a large fox with two tails.

The scent of magic and blood hung in the air, almost making the wolf sneeze. The fox was in plain view from where the wolf was hiding in the shadows. The wolf shifted, crouching down, ready to pounce. A small breeze flowed past the large beasts and the fox jumped to it's feet; the wolf had been caught. In a swift blur of brown, the wolf leapt out of the shadows and raced to the fox; teeth baring and growling. The two collided, creating a harsh sound of thunder. The fight was on.

In a cave miles away from the fight, a human male sat nervously in a cave, watching four sleeping fox kits. He was in a demi-goddess's home; waiting, praying his friends will be alright.

His friends - two female humans and a werewolf - were out hunting a two tailed, fox demi-god. He would have been with them too, but he had chosen to stay and help protect the kits.

"Will, calm down."

Will glared at Sunute, "I'm worried."

Sunute, who was in human form and leaning against the wall across from him, rolled her eyes; "They are fine. They would have radioed in if they ran into any trouble."

Will sighed and got off the cave floor, and walked to the entrance of the cave. The wind that was sweeping through made him shiver, but he paid no heed. He knew he shouldn't be too worried; he knew they were very capable of taking down any abnormal - a demi-god included. But that didn't help his nerves at all.

He scowled and started pacing the entrance of the cave. His body was alert, his senses on high. Usually he avoided going into danger like what was out there, but his body - his heart and mind - were telling him to get out there.

A piercing howl echoed through the woods and caused him to stiffen. The howl cut off abruptly and there was silence. Pure silence.

The radio on his side crackled to life; "Ash…Henry down…back up..shit!" A gunshot rang from both the radio and the forest.

Will tensed and he pushed off, "Henry!"

He ran as fast as he could; adrenaline flowing through his body. Tree branches him, causing scratched over his body. He had tripped once, twisting his ankle and opening a large wound on his arm.

In the back of his mind, he realized how mad Magnus and Sunute would be because he got hurt again. He laughed.

The sound of the battle between man and beast reached his ears; slowly getting louder with each step he took. His hand moved and brought out a 9mm Magnus had given him.

An orange blur shot in front of his vision and he shot at it, but he cursed when the bullet hit a tree with a _thunk._

The orange fox rushed into his peripheral vision and went to shoot, but he was too slow. A powerful paw slammed into his side; claws digging into his side as he was sent flying. The pain didn't hit him until his body slammed into the ground. He screamed as a fire-like pain shot up from his side.

He tried to get up, but the pain was just too great. His vision swam. He could make out the blurry form of the fox coming towards him. He reached for the pistol, but it was long gone: haven been thrown when he was hit.

'Henry.'

His vision blurred and things seemed to slow down. A shot rang out and he saw the bullet fly through the air and hit the fox in the chest. The fox stumbled and fell down to the ground, not getting up again.

He grinned, but coughed as the blood came up in his throat. His breathing was labored - the fox had either caught a lung or he had some broken ribs. His vision faded into darkness.

'Henry..'

"_Will, promise me something."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Whatever happens, protect Ashley and Helen."_

"_Henry.."_

"_Promise me"_

"…_I promise."_

'I've failed you. Please forgive me.'

* * *

"Will?"

'Magnus?'

"Will can you hear me?"

'Yeah, I can hear you.'

"Good. Can you open your eyes?"

'Okay.'

He struggled to comply, but it was difficult. His lids were heavy and they seem to ignore every command. Eventually; though, he opened his eyes, but immediatly shut them. The light were bright. "Ow."

"Right, sorry." He heard clothes rustling as they went away and came back a few seconds later. "Try that."

When he opened his eyes a second time, his vision was blurry. He blinked and it cleared enough to which he could see. He was in the very familiar infermary of the sancutary, but how did he get here? He was propped up on a hard, uneven bed - a bed with rails. The pillows were flat and lump. There was an annoying beeping sound somewhere close by. His stomach ached, and his side throbbed; death shouldn't be this uncomfortable.

"Hey," Helen said breathlessly beside him, but he didn't pay attention. "I'm here. Blink if you can hear me."

He blinked once, slowly. "Hen -" he croaked out.

Helen shook her head, "Shh, don't try to talk. Just rest."

He shook his head, "Hen..ry."

Helen smiled and put a hand on his arm; "He's fine. He got out of surgery about on hour ago. He got lucky."

"What happened?"

"Will tried to stay in his wolf form without the wolf taking over, but he got distracted when it tried to. The fox used the opportunity to attack him. He's just as bad as you are."

Will frowned, "Can I see him?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry but - "

"Please!" He cried. "I need to see him!"

She sighed, "Alright. But later, you need rest."

He sighed but nodded, "Okay."

She smiled and walked out of the room, leaving him to relax. He relaxed a little. Hopefully she would take her good old time. He slowly sat up, only to plop back down and groan; he felt as if his side was on fire. After the discomfort settled, he tried again and was able to sit up fully. He swung his legs over the side and got up from the bed. The sheets tangled around his feet and he stumbled. This causes his side to be pulled and he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming. He scowled and kicked the sheets away. He used the IV pole and limped his way to the curtened off area he knew Henry would be. And when he did, he just wanted to collapse. Henry was lying there, silent, unmoving.

He sat down on a vacant seat beside Henry's bed. There was a silence around them, a silence that consisted of the faint hum of chatter that came from somewhere in the sanctuary. Within the room was the soft hum of electrical equipment, and (if he pulled the chair closer to the bedside) the soft sounds of Henry's unnaturally deep breathing as he slept on, oblivious to Will's presence. He reached over and curled his hand around Henry's.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope you can. I was stupid. I should have gotten there sooner," His eyes watered and he bit my lip. "Here I am, rambling on to a coma patient." He laughed and shook his head. "What I'm trying to say is I love with you and you need to wake up. I know this sounds like a soap opera right now, me confessing my love to a coma patient. Hell this whole thing sounds like a soap opera!" He bit my lip. "If this was a soap opera you'd be awake by now." He sighed and leaned over, kissing him on the forehead. "Please, wake up soon."


End file.
